Switched
by Pink Skittles
Summary: The Master Chief and Arbiter are about to get to know each other very well
1. Chapter 1

The last thing he saw was the blinding blue glow of the Wraith's plasma mortar bearing down on their Mongoose.

The Master Chief slowly opened his eyes and for a few seconds they refused to focus. Once he could see clearly, he looked to his left and saw something he shouldn't be able to see: himself. His body lay face down a few feet away. His first thought was, _What happened?_ _Am I dead?_ Then he remembered driving the Mongoose, the Arbiter on the back. They were trying to get away from the Wraith. It had fired a plasma mortar at them. He slowly sat up and looked around. If he was dead, the Arbiter would be too. He didn't see the Arbiter laying anywhere around; then a low moan came from his left. He looked and his body started to move.

The Arbiter woke up and almost immediately noticed an unfamiliar weight on his back. He remembered being thrown from the back of the Mongoose but he doubted it had landed on him; it didn't feel heavy enough. He moaned and pushed himself up to his knees, but something didn't feel right. He looked down at his hands and immediately saw why. Instead of having symmetrical four-fingered hands like he should have had, he had asymmetrical five-fingered hands. He turned over into a sitting position and looked the rest of him over. He wore iridescent green armor. It looked identical to what the Spartan wore.

The Master Chief was so preoccupied with trying to figure out why he could see himself, he just now noticed what he should have noticed almost immediately. His knees bent forward, his hands had four fingers and he wore the ornate silvery-gold armor of the Arbiter. He looked over at what had previously held his attention and asked tentatively, "Arbiter?"

the Arbiter nodded then asked, "Spartan, why am I wearing your armor and you mine?"

"I wish I knew, but I don't think the armor's the only thing I'm wearing that's yours."

"Are you trying to say that I've become human?"

"Essentially yes."

the Arbiter narrowed his eyes and leaned towards the Chief. "I am not human!" he said exasperated

"But right now you are," the Chief folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not happy about being an elite either, so until we figure out how to reverse this, deal with it."

the Arbiter's frustration was quickly mounting mostly because he'd apparently been transformed into a human, however physically impossible it seemed. He wanted to figure out what had happened and more importantly, how, But he couldn't do that sitting here, so he attempted to stand and almost immediately fell over.

"Problems Arbiter?" the Chief smirked

the Arbiter growled at the Spartan and tried again and once again, fell. The Arbiter was effectively pissed off now and let out a loud, frustrated yell. He'd not yet adjusted to his new human center of balance and so couldn't do the seemingly simple task of standing up which immensely annoyed him, however the Chief found it mildly amusing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ma'am?"

"Yes, what is it?" Miranda asked

"I've lost contact with the Master Chief and Arbiter." the comm officer said turning to her

"What was their last known location?"

"The lake bed ma'am."

"What is the closest squad?"

"Bravo 32."

"Have them find out what happened and report back."

"Yes ma'am." he turned back to the console "Bravo 32, this is Crow's Nest."

"Go ahead Crow's Nest."

* * *

Tommas Meede, leader of bravo 32, looked over his team, which consisted of himself, 2 other marines, and 3 elites. He guessed that was the reason why they were being sent on this mission.

"What was that about?" Zera 'Watrous, an elite major and second in command, asked

"The Master Chief and Arbiter are missing and we are to find them." Meade announced

"That can't be good." Eyan said

"Yeah, why us? I'd think odst's would be better suited for this." Ryan added

"What's the matter human? Scared without your Demon?" Ricca 'Taulam poked

Ryan tackled the minor but Zera was quick to pull him off "That's enough! Both of you!" Zera said holding Ryan at arm's length

"We are merely going find out why they haven't reported in." Tommas reassured them

Volo 'Poma, also a minor, stood up and stretched. "I was tired of just sitting here anyway."

* * *

"If it's so easy, then you do it!" the Arbiter hissed

"Alright." the Chief turned over so he was on his hands and knees then brought one foot up and tried to straighten up but fell over sideways half way though.

"Hah!" the Arbiter declared. The Chief tossed a nearby rock at him which bounced harmlessly off his armor.

"This is getting us nowhere. we have to help each other now. Even if if its something simple."

the Arbiter crossed his arms "I'm still not happy about this."

"Noted."the chief stated then added with a small smirk "Do you think you can stay standing this time?"

the Arbiter glared at the chief and growled slightly.

* * *

Tommas separated Ryan and Ricca for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Can't you two go five minutes without fighting?"

"We are suppose to be working together." Zera added

"I'd rather work with an Unggoy." Ricca muttered

Ryan lunged at the Elite yet again, but Tommas stopped him "Stop it. Just try to ignore him for once. Can you do that?" he asked

"And you 'Taulam, stop provoking the Human!" Zera commanded

"Aww, there goes my amusement." Volo said in mock disappointment and nudged Eyan. "Do something to amuse me."

Eyan chuckled seeing the humor in Volo's statement. Then walked over a hill and saw the Master Chief kneeling near the Arbiter who was sitting. "Hey guys, I found them."

"Is something wrong?" Volo asked joining him on the hill.

* * *

A/N: there's two reasons this hasn't been updated in forever; One, I have no idea where the notebook I was writing this in went, and Two, some invading giant alien robots scared off this plot bunnie.

Personally, I blame a certain red-and-white traitorous jet...


End file.
